poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney the Dinosaur
Barney the Dinosaur is a two-hundred-million-year-old (two dinosaur years), six-foot tall, purple Tyrannosaurus Rex with a green tummy in stuffed animal likeness, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He's always positive, but tends to a bit sensitive, though he's never really shown it. His theme song is "Barney Is a Dinosaur," which is sung to the tune of "Yankee Doodle". Barney often quotes things as being "Super dee-duper". Episodes frequently end with the song "I Love You", sung to the tune of "This Old Man", which happens to be one of Barney's favorite songs. Despite being a carnivorous type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods such as fruits and vegetables, but his main favorite is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He also loves marching bands and parades. His three young dino friends are BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff. Trivia *Barney made his first appearance with Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh vs Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster. *Barney along with Baby Bop & B,J will see Team Robot & they will meet Riff in Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventure's Of Timmy The Tooth *Barney will join Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Little Manhattan, Winnie the Pooh Learns How to Eat Fried Worms, Winnie the Pooh and Abby in Wonderland (Sesame Street), and Winnie the Pooh and Elmo's Christmas Countdown. *Barney will join the Peanuts Gang in the first Peanuts crossover, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Lilo and Stitch. *Barney will join the Peanuts Gang again in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Home Alone ''(and its sequels), ''Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Cast Away, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go to Rio, Peanuts/''Despicable Me'' films, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Peanuts/''Recess'' films, Peanuts/''Cheaper by the Dozen'' films, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The Parent Trap, and more. *Barney is married to Tooth, and is the father of Spike. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff will start their own adventures by revealing how they met Pooh and the gang in Barney's Adventures of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *Barney, along with BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff, will start their own adventures series with a "NEW" backyard gang and his own adventures team pretty soon. *According to his upcoming adventures series, he's the godfather of Frankie Stein, the husband of Toothiana, the (almost) adoptive son/apprentice of Madame Razz, the father of Spike, and the caretaker of Toralei Stripe and Spectra Vondergeist. Also, his best friends include Ronald McDonald, Papa Smurf, Nicholas St. North, and The Cat in the Hat. *Barney is really good friends with Miss Frizzle, Ronald McDonald, and The Cat in the Hat, since they each take kids on magic trips to certain places. *In Barney Goes to Cool World, he is mistaken by the citizens as a 3D doodle. Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Legendary creatures Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Silly Characters Category:Husbands Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Immortal characters Category:Fathers Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Peacemaker